


Siren

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that realization things seemed to change a little.<br/>Kageyama would find himself noticing Hinata all that more. Sure, he was small but that orange hair was very noticeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).



Being in Karasuno changed a lot of things to Kageyama.

Meeting Hinata and being forced to play with him, instead of against him, was also quite the momentous change. More, they worked _really well_ together.

Kageyama couldn’t believe it sometimes.

His experience so far had been full of highs and lows, all those mismatched players were becoming friends – yes, even that asshole Tsukishima – and Kageyama finally felt like he could be himself, he could pull a little harder that the rift wasn’t going to open again.

And that was all thanks to Hinata.

_Huh._

Kageyama was struck by that realization in the middle of practice. He failed to receive the ball and there were some good-natured snickers but he didn’t so much as notice them, stumbling dazedly to the corner to drink some water.

He leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting and taking a few gulps of water.

_It’s all thanks to Hinata…_

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and let out the air in his lungs in a forceful exhale. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. Footsteps approached him and, unsurprisingly, Hinata stood above him.

“Hey Kageyama. Are you feeling alright?” There was a clear note of concern on his voice.

Kageyama frowned. And stood, towering over the other.

“I’m alright. Just needed some water.” He said with a shrug.

“Good. I wouldn’t like to have you losing your touch so quickly.” Hinata snickered into his hand, clearly baiting him.

“What do you mean losing my touch?” Kageyama couldn’t help but bark. “You can’t say anything because you’re still terrible at, I don’t know, just about everything?”

“Shut up!” Hinata grumbled, cheeks going red. “Anyway, come, I want you to toss to me.” He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and started tugging him towards the nets.

Kageyama let himself be led.

* * *

After that realization things seemed to change a little.

Kageyama would find himself noticing Hinata all that more. Sure, he was small but that orange hair was very noticeable.

Whenever he was going somewhere and they hadn’t agreed to meet– which, okay, wasn’t all that often that they weren’t together during the intervals – his eye would focus, near-instantly, on the orange head. No matter how many people there were in between them. He saw Hinata.

And then, he also started to pick up his voice.

Kageyama frowned deeply, as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. But things weren’t making sense to him.

Suddenly, the moments where he had to be with Hinata became stressful, he felt himself being much more awkward than usual and not even during practice did he have any respite. They had to practice and improve their attack yet, Kageyama sometimes wasn’t there at 100% during practice.

The others noticed. Heck, Hinata noticed. And when he looked at Kageyama with those eyes, those big puppy eyes, he just couldn’t say anything. And his heart seemed to flutter briefly at those times.

Kageyama steeled himself against that, but only after, while chastising himself.

* * *

Despite everything, Kageyama’s eyes kept veering towards Hinata without his conscious notice. It was almost as if the other had put him under a spell of some sort, as if he were being beckoned by the other. The same that happened to all those sailors they’d just been speaking of during History class.

Yes, Hinata was calling him, to him, in places where he usually passed unnoticed. But at least during practice things were back to normal. Though the staring continued.

Tsukishima had already snarked something at his expenses but Kageyama just glared at him and went on with what he was doing, which included Hinata, more often than not.

* * *

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata said out of nowhere, one day as they were heading home after practice.

“Hm?” Kageyama looked at the other, distractedly.

“Are you feeling better?” The other said, looking at the ground, an awkwardness in his tone.

“Better from what?” Was the answer – though Kageyama knew what he was talking about and he wasn’t liking the conversation anymore.

“You’ve been distracted, even during practice. And I saw you looking at me.” Hinata had stopped and was tilting his head slightly to the side, appraising the taller youth. “Is something going on?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Kageyama shot back.

“Tsukishima said that you were giving me lovey-dovey stares. How’s that possible when all you do is frown and glare?”

“I do not! And-“ Kageyama promptly shouted, turning on his heel to be towering over Hinata. But caught himself as a he took in the other’s words. _Lovey-dovey?_ That made him freeze. “Don’t tell me…”

“Don’t tell you what?” Hinata had shrunk the distance between them in a flash.

“That’s dumb.” Kageyama mumbled as he slapped a hand on his forehead before running it down his face. _No way. Love? And Hinata? How’s that possible?_ Kageyama shook his head slightly, and let out a chuckle. “Come on, let’s go home.” He turned around and started walking away. With a glance back he could see that Hinata was pouting.

“You’re no fun!” The other yelled, throwing his hands in the air before striding and giving Kageyama the cold shoulder for the rest of the path they had together.

Kageyama managed to distract him, they started talking about the next opponents on the tournament and how fun it would be to play against them.

They separated with smiles on their faces and their spirits high, as it usually happened when one spent time with Hinata.

The goofy smile remained on Kageyama’s face until he got home. He caught sight of himself on a mirror and it promptly went away.

 _Crap. It’s not a spell or something weird like that…_ He realized as he rushed to his bedroom. _It’s love. Really?_ Kageyama sat heavily on his bed. _I’m fucked…_

He fell onto the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

_And, what now?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belated b-day gift to my dearest Holly! *hugs tight*  
> Hope you like it, despite the awkwardness (and it could flow a bit better too...). OTL Besides, I meant for things to go one way and the boys just decided to be stubborn and be difficult. *glares at Kageyama*  
> Hm... enjoy?  
> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback is nice...


End file.
